1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
There is known a direct-injection spark-ignited internal combustion engine wherein a fuel injection valve has a plurality of nozzle holes at the tip portion thereof and is arranged to inject fuel directly inside the combustion chamber of a cylinder. The tip end portion of the fuel injection valve faces the inside of the combustion chamber from between the two adjacent intake ports formed at the edge of the roof of the cylinder head. During the intake stroke, when the crank angle is 140 degrees after top dead center, the downward spray collides with the cavity closer to the intake side than the exhaust side from the lower injection nozzle hole which among the plurality of nozzle holes jets fuel the furthest downward (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-228579).
However, there was the possibility that the large amount of fuel that would stick to the piston would therefore increase the amount of particulate matter (PM) in the exhaust gas.
The problem, which the present invention aims to address, is providing an internal combustion engine capable of reducing the amount of particulate matter included in the exhaust gas.
The present invention addresses the problem by orienting the central axis of the spray injected from the fuel injection valve towards the boundary portion opposite the fuel injection valve at the piston position formed by the crown surface of the piston and the inner wall of the cylinder when fuel is injected.